


5sos Texting

by RoseMusical



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Cashton, Daddy Kink, Funny, Group chat, Kinky, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Masturbation, Muke - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Nudes, Pictures, Sir Kink, Swearing, Texting, malum, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMusical/pseuds/RoseMusical
Summary: Basically 5sos text in funny one-shots





	1. Chapter 1

From Mikey: Ash, r u goin 2 get pizza?

 

From Ashy: I don't  know and I don't care.

 

From Mikey: Butt I want pizza )):

 

From Ashy: Ask Luke

 

_**'Lukey has joined the group chat'** _

 

From Lukey: Hey, guys. What's up?

 

From Mikey: Get meh pizza

 

From Lukey: No

 

From Mikey: But I neeeeeeeeeeed it ))):

 

From Ashy: No one is getting you pizza Michael

 

From Mikey: Who is this "michael" character you speak of? my name is pizza man...

 

From Ashy: No it isn't

 

_**'Mikey is now PizzaMan'** _

 

From Lukey: He would

 

From Ashy: Ridiculous

 

From PizzaMan: ex-fucking-scuse you citizen. I'm right here

 

From Ashy: That's why we said it

 

From PizzaMan: Ash, why so grouchy....? Did someone eat your pizza? ):

 

From Ashy: No, I'm just not feeling good so i was trying to take a nap. Now please leave me alone so i can sleep

 

From PizzaMan: Butt I need pizza

 

From Ashy: Ask Calum

 

**_'Ashy has left the group chat'_ **

 

**_'Cally has joined the group chat'_ **

 

From Lukey: Hi Cally

 

From Cally: Wtf am I doing here?

 

From Lukey: Hey u 2

 

From PizzaMan: Cal, plz get meh pizza

 

From Lukey: Hey, Dudez

 

From Cally: Why cant u get it?

 

From Lukey: hEy GuYz

 

From Cally: U r 2 lazy Mike

 

From Cally: And why tf is your name PizzaMan?

 

From Lukey: Hey,guys

 

From PizzaMan: Why r u so bitchy?

 

From Lukey: Helloooo guys

 

From Cally: I'm trying to mock u 2day

 

From Lukey: guys

 

From PizzaMan: You Asian mofo

 

From Lukey: Cal, Mikey

 

From Cally: You bitch

 

From PizzaMan: Call me that again and I'll shove your own chopsticks up your ass

 

From Lukey: guys...

 

From Cally: Try it, I'll hit you so hard you'll have puppies

 

From Lukey: Boys.

 

From PizzaMan: Fucking try me wongtong

 

From Lukey: can you just listen to me?

 

From Cally: The only way you’ll ever get laid is if you crawl up a chicken’s ass and wait

 

From Lukey: GuYs

 

From PizzaMan: We ask ourselves which sexual position produces the ugliest children? Ask your mother

 

From Cally: WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKER

 

From PizzaMan: Talk dirty 2 meh baby

 

From Cally: YOU MOTHERFUCKING DICK

 

From PizzaMan: YOU'RE 1 2 TALK

From Lukey: OMFG CAN U 2 JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR 2 SECONDS!?!

From Cally: *gasp*

From PizzaMan: Lukey you're like 5 don't swear

From Lukey: Well, if u 2 would just let me get a text in, I was trying 2 tell u that I ordered pizza and u guys are right next 2 each other on the couch. Ash is literally glaring at both of you because of how loud u text with your ridiculously unnecessary stupid grown up asses 

From PizzaMan: oh..

From Cally: Damn

From PizzaMan: Why didn't u just say something?

'Lukey has left the chat'


	2. Kinky Lashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ash are kinky as fuck, Calum is scared.

\- Luke: Hey, Ash?

\- Ashton: What’s up, baby?

\- Luke: I wanted to know if we could try something new

\- Ashton: You don’t want to die your hair, do you?

\- Luke: God, no, I mean I want to try something new *wink wink nudge nudge*

\- Ashton: Ohhhhh, okay baby. What do you wanna try?

\- Luke: I don’t think you’ll be into it though…

\- Ashton: We won’t ever know if you don’t tell me…

\- Luke: Fine, I wanted you to call me names and slap me. There, I said it…

\- Ashton: You do?

\- Luke: I knew you would find it weird…

\- Ashton: Baby, that’s fucking great

\- Luke: Wha?

\- Calum: HOLY SHIT UNICORN BALLS WHY R U GUYS TALKING ABOUT THIS IN A GROUP CHAT WHAT THE FUCK I WAS INNOCENTLY CHECKING MY PHONE AND THIS IS THE SHIT I FIND

\- Ashton: You’re the one who clicked on the chat…

\- Calum: LUKE YOU’RE KINKY AS FUCK HOLY SHIT

\- Luke: Please leave. You weren’t supposed to see this chat

\- Calum: U’RE RIGHT. I WAS SUPPOSED 2 SEE THE KINKIER 1 HUH? U DIRTY FUCKERS. TALK ABOUT THIS SHIT IN PERSON PLZ

\- Ashton: Calum down and leave then

\- Luke: Plz 

\- Calum: HOW CAN I LEAVE WHEN U 2 R LITTERALLY SOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING KINKY AND NEVER SAID SHIT ABOUT SHIT. WHEN DID THIS SHIT HAPPEN?!?!?

\- Ashton: IDK

\- Luke: When I was 13 and was watching porn…

\- Ashton: You naughty boy, I think I need to punish you, Luke…

\- Calum: FUCK NO

\- Luke: Please, Daddy

\- Calum: I DON’T WANT 2 HEAR THIS SHIT

\- Ashton: You want Daddy to spank you, baby?

\- Luke: Fuck yes, Daddy

\- Calum: OMG NOOOOO

\- Ashton: You want Daddy to smack you until you are red and raw, crying and begging for me to stop?

\- Calum: NO, NO HE DOESN’T

\- Luke: Yes, Daddy. Make me scream and beg for you to give me mercy

\- Calum: CAN U GUYS HAVE MERCY ON ME!?

\- Ashton: Okay, baby. Daddy will spank you and slap you around like the whore you are.

\- Luke: Thank you, Daddy. Can you come to my room now?

\- Ashton: I’ll be there in a minute, baby

\- Calum: FUCK NO, MIKEY AND I ARE RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL. 

\- Calum: HE’S SLEEPING IN HIS ROOM

\- Calum: DON’T YOU GUYS DARE

\- Calum: U 2 KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF EACH OTHER

\- Calum: I SWEAR, U WILL DIE 2DAY

\- Calum: OH, NO. I CAN HEAR IT.

-Calum: MAKE IT STOP

-Calum: OMG LUKE STOP MOANING SOOO FUCKING LOUDLY

-Calum: OMG ASH CALM DOWN, YOU’RE GONNA SPANK THE BLOND TO DEATH

-Calum: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. SEPARATE

-Calum: OMG STOP

-Calum: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Calum: I’M DONE

-Calum: BYE U KINKY BASTARDS

‘Calum has left the chat’

-Michael: This band, I swear. I’m gonna quit and join 5 Erections…


	3. Little Bita' Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cake fun

From Cally: Lukey, r u on your way home yet?

 

From Lukey: No, baby I’m still at work, but I’ll be home later. It’s your bed time sweetie. Did something happen?

 

From Cally: No, I just wanted to know…

 

From Lukey: Baby, tell me the truth.

 

From Cally: I am

 

From Lukey: No you aren’t. I’ve been with you for three years, I know when you’re lying.

 

From Cally: I just really want you to come home…

 

From Lukey: Why do you want me to come home baby? You need to go to sleep.

 

From Cally: Lukey….

 

From Lukey: Baby, no. Bed time.

 

From Cally: Lukey, please.

 

From Lukey: Go to sleep, baby.

 

From Cally: No

 

From Lukey: What did you just say?

 

From Cally: I don’t want to go to bed, Lukey. Please.

 

From Lukey: Well, I told you that you have to, and what does baby do when Lukey tells him to do something?

 

From Cally: He distracts Lukey for as long as possible…

 

From Lukey: Oh, really?

 

From Cally: Mhm

 

From Lukey: And just how do you plan on doing that, baby?

 

From Cally: Daddy, I’m hard.


End file.
